


The Witch and the Soldier

by krikr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural!AU I guess, based on Junkenstein's Revenge, witch/Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: As the last zomnic falls, the battle is finally over. But the Soldier has some questions for the still alive Witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in a month and half, I got occupied by Uni, restarted playing Overwatch and was also pretty lazy. Sorry, I'll try to post more often from now on.
> 
> This text actually come from an RP session I had with someone on Shamchat, which is why the phrasing might be a bit weird, we wrote each a line in turn. I wrote for Jack, s/he wrote for Angela.
> 
> Regardless, the idea of this fic was inspired by the Junkenstein brawl, obviously. Also, the story quickly turn to smut, so if you don't think you can handle sex, stop reading it when you become uncomfortable.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have fun reading it.

At long last the battle was over. But the Soldier could still see the Witch alive, crawling toward her spellbook. He stepped on it. "I want answers, you want to live. Tell me everything I ask and I'll ask the Lord to not burn you for your crimes. Deal?"

She traced her gaze up the leg that was stepping on her book of magic with an intense stare. No matter, she knew in order to live she would have to play the role of good witch momentarily. "...deal." Her words were about as venomous as her stare.

"Great." Snatching a bit of rope, he tied her hands behind her back, grabbed her book and helped her get up. Convincing the Lord he needed her wasn't easy (and, in other circumstances, he would been happy to burn her), but at last they were in the room he had been granted for the night. "The Reaper. Will he return again? Is there a way to put him down for good?"

She shuffled the rope behind her in an attempt to get comfortable as she crossed her legs. "The reaper will return, and when he does he will stop at nothing to see you all die unless he's killed first. It is possible to do so but not for any one person alone."

"I already defeated him alone, but what would we need?" He couldn't resist a brief glance at her legs.

The witch leaned forward a bit. "I can tell you if you unbind this rope and let me a scarce glance through my grimoire." She glanced at the book and then back at him.

Hesitating, he untied her, but stayed close to her, his weapon in his hands. "Don't try anything funny."

"I am a women of my word soilder." She stepped around him and opened her book. "Deals are not meant to be broken after all." She sorted through the ancient pages which held scrawled writings of old English and sigils.

Having the Alchemist for friend meant he could somewhat recognize some of the srange writing, but the little he did read didn't make any sense to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, slightly relaxing, but keeping his weapon in hands and his eyes on her.

"This may take a moment." She leaned over the desk a bit and glanced back at him with a quirked eyebrow. "It is hard to focus when someone armed is glaring at you." The witch turned back to the book and flipped through the pages some more as though she were looking for something specific.

He put the weapon away, close enough that it could be grabbbed quickly. "Considering your previous actions, you shouldn't expect anything less."

"I did not say that I did." She couldn't help but sway on her feet a bit, after all she was still very weak from the battle and had lost a lot of blood. "This...may take a moment."

"Do you need help? I need you healthy enough for whatever incantation you need to cast." He put another of his health fountains on the ground. He himself was still somewhat sore.

On any other occasion she would have been able to heal herself but without the power to cast a healing spell that was very unlikely. She hauled up the large book into her arms and walked over to sit beside him.

He was surprised at that. He had expected her to sit in the ground next to it. Now that she was closer, he could say that the numerous tales of the Witch's beauty didn't do it justice.

She glanced from her book to him. "...may I ask a question?"

"Several, if you wish."

"Why do you want to kill the reaper?" Her attention shifted from him and back to her book but she raised an eyebrow to let him know that she was listening.

"Because he tried to kill me numerous times, because each time I defeated him he came back, because he shouldn't be walking this earth."

"Who are you to say who should and shouldn't walk this earth? Had you not needed to know this I would have been burned at the stake by now." Angela looked at him once more but something was different. She looked more...preditorial as she glanced around at his features nonchalantly.

"The last time I saw him alive, he was moments away from death. Whatever you did to him, he can barely be called human anymore. As for the stake, I beleive it is the only appropriate punishment for what you did."

"How are you so sure? You are not always around him after all..." Her expression changed from that hungriness she had been staring at him with to one of sadness. "You know nothing of the reaper outside from the combat zone." Angela continued thumbing through her book, nearly half way through it.

"I knew him for years before you put your hands on him. I knew of his bitterness toward me, but I also knew him kind enough to not act on it. Did you found anything?" He didn't want to talk about the man the Reaper had been.

"Not yet, fixing something like this takes time." She scowled almost angrily at his words. Before she put her hands on him. What a nerve this man carried. "You shouldn't speak of things you don't know soilder."

"Then tell me what transformed him from the man who fought by my side for years to the abominations rising from its grave to kill me over and over again. "

"You are not the only one who cared for such a man, Jack Morrison." She stood with half a mind to place him under a spell then and there...but she knew that would be a break in her deal so she settled for placing her hands in either side of his hips, fingernails angrily digging into the mattress. At this point she didn't want to answer his question but she was a witch of her word. "What I did was an act of last chance. I was unaware of the outcome but my main concern was to keep him alive. "

"So it is out of love that you corrupted him? Did he tell you my name?" The shock of her revelation was painfully visible on his face.

"..." She with drew her hands and sat back down. "You are not as unpopular as you may believe. All sorts of my kind know who you are." She picked her book back up, unable to look at him.

"Popular among the witches... I don't know if I should be flattered or afraid." His gaze returned to the book, trying to understand what little he could read, and sometimes wandering to her chest, but he was quick to correct himsrlf.

"Not only witches. Most of what you would call "creatures of the night"." She stopped on a page as though she was momentarily considering it before she kept turning.

"And is it a bad thing to be popular among them? What was on that page?"

"That depends on who they are. If they are to be hunted or not." She looked up at him through her long lashes as she spoke. "Or if you are to be hunted by them. I will answer as many of your questions as I am able but I am afraid it you question me on my book you may not understand such things. They tend to become lost in translation to mortals."

"Fine. Simply tell me when you found something that could help us break his curse." He furthered admired her body.

A small smiled played on her lips as she adjusted her posture a bit, looking down at her book. "For a man that wishes to see me burn your wandering eyes seem just as anyone else's."

"Your beauty changes nothing to your crimes. And since you are proving quite useful and more cooperative than I expected, I am starting to change my opinion of you."

"You listen to others too much. I don't do things out of blood thirst. I simply carry out others wishes. "

"But what do you get out of doing this? You are feared and hated by most of the world, forced to live away from everyone, and nobody will ever remember you."

"All of my kind is feared and hated by most of the world." She looked back up at him with a solemn expression. "Deals are...something we are drawn to. It isn't a question of holy or sinful morals, they are just very very difficult to resist...you would not understand what it is like to have everyone so afraid of you Morrison. You didn't even know that you were known by us." She put a hand in her chest.

"You do not have to be. You are beautiful and talented, you could heal people, cure sicknesses, create great things the world would always thank you for... but you are not. As for ignoring I was known... nobody told me before you."

"I have tried to be good, but as a witch no matter where I go they always want to see me burn. Its just the law of the land. Magic is a sin after all." Her expression softened a bit at his words. "...thank you for your kind words."

"Magic is but a tool. My friend, the Alchemist, could burn anything living with her acids, she could stop a person's heart from beating, she could create plagues to wipe out entire cities, and people know that. They know who she is as soon as they see her. But no one wants to see her burn. Because she showed she was a kind woman. You could, too."

"...….."she watched his lips as he spoke, listening intently to ever word. "...hm. What a strange town this is."

"I know you can. I know you have it in you to show the world you are not evil." As he spoke he became more and enraptured by her face, her blue eyes were so beautiful...

She responded with a simple "Perhaps..." Before breaking her stare and looking back to the book, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Found anything?" His mouth was next to her ear, closer than it had any right to be, but he hadn't been able to control himself.

She looked over at him and took his jaw in her hand with a gently graceful touch. "Be careful with acting out in such ways." She warned him. "If you plan in finding out such information tonight you should focus on the task at hand."

Her hand was so soft... "You're right. Sorry." He shook himself.

She dropped his jaw and went back to looking through her book, nearing the end. "...Even without you trying to seduce me," she joked "we may not be able to find what you are looking for this night, as it appears to not be in this tome. We may need to travel."

"We will go to your house in the morning." He promised. He had been so close to her. His mind filled with lustful thought which he wasn't hiding very well, glancing all over her body.

"It is a long ways away. We should rest, especially after a battle like tonight." She stood up and walked over to the rooms desk, putting her book down.

He undressed and lied in the bed, his smallclothes the only thing left on him.

She placed her hat beside the ancient grimoire and began to unstrap arrivals that she didn't necessarily need to cover herself such as her shoes.

He walked behind her and start untying her corset. His breath so heavy she could feel it on her neck.

She held onto the desk slightly as he did so with a small smile. "Thank you, Morrison."

"It is my pleasure. Need help taking anything else off?"

"I have the rest of it easily." She looped her thumbs under her top and pulled it off, still facing away from him.

He couldn't resist anymore. His mouth was on her neck, he was holding her. "You're so beautiful." He muttered, kissing her neck.

She let her arms rest on his, silently cursing herself for being so attracted to a mortal, but she couldn't help letting her eyes fall closed at the sensation.

His hands roamed her body, relishing in touching it. Eventually, one of his hands was on her breasts, teasing her nipples, the other rubbing against her folds.

She gasped, her hands ghosting over his as he did so. The witch pressed her body against his for some stability.

He smiled and continued teasing her, grinding into her ass. "That should give you an idea of the effect you have on me."

"Lusting against a women only moment ago you sought to kill? You're a sinner Jack.~" she purred and turned around pushing him him onto the bed.

"I told you you had changed my mind. And even if you were evil, there is no denying of your looks." He fell onto the matress and slid a finger inside her. "Besides, I could say the same zbout you."

She bit her lip to quench a moan in her throat as she moved over him. "You aren't too bad yourself." She slid her hands up his inner thighs.

He pulled his smallclothes down and slowly started fingerfucking her.

"Ah!~" Angela moved her hips along with his hand, rolling them filthily as he had his way.

"You're very naughty." He flicked her clit with his thumb.

"S-so I've been told." She smiled down at him, biting her lip and reaching down and pressing her palm into his throbbing erection.

He hissed. "Indeed."

She leaned forward until her face was just inches from his. "Enough talking~" Angela grinned hungrily.

He didn't answer, instead leaning forward and kissing her eagerly.

She kissed him back softly at first but she ended up dragging her teeth along his bottom lip.

He opened his mouth, his free hand fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Angela ran her hands through his hair only for a moment before pulling it back so that she had more access to his neck as she sucked on it.

"Mmmmm. That's good." He removed his fingers from her pussy and placed the tip of his dick against it.

She kissed the area that she had been sucking on and moved back up to his jawline, spreading her legs a bit more for him.

He slowly entered her and kissed her, his mouth having found hers.

She held onto his shoulders as his hips rose to met hers, moaning against his lip.

He groaned and slowly started sliding in and out of her. "You didn't... tell me... your name." He muttered between groans.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he began moving, her breathing becoming a bit unsteady. "I-its Angela...Angela Zeigler."

"Angela... that's... a beautiful name." His hand moved back to her clit and flicked it while he accelerated his thursting.

She gasped and ground her hips against his, desperate for friction. "Thank you.." She rested her head in his shoulder as she moved.

He kissed the underside of her ear, moving even faster in and out of her.

"J-jack..." She panted and shuddered a bit, before looking at him.

"Angela.." his eyes locked with hers.

"I want you to...to fuck me into this mattress until I can't walk." She nearly growled out her last words with a playful smirk.

"That's... what I was going to do anyway." He pounded harder and faster into her and moved a bit, trying to find the position that would please her the most.

She leaned and pulled him with her so that she was on her back and he was over her, lifting her hips to meet his with every thrust.

He pounded into her as hard as he could, hand flicking, pinching her clit. He lowered his head to her breasts, nibbling, licking, biting them.

Her fingernails dragged down his back as she held onto him. "You're so..."she gasped to catch her breath. ,"You're so good!"

"You're not bad either." He moved a bit, trying to find her G-spot. If he could hit it, fucking her until she couldn't walk would be much, much easier.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and carded her fingers through his hair , soon enough she was gasping and grasping the bed sheets, her jaw slack as such happened.

He was pounding into her with all his strenght, but having changed the rythm to alternate between long and slow thrusts and quick, powerful ones.

"J-jack!" She arched her back, and moaned loudly as she said his name. "Jack," Angela huffed "god your...so-ahh...I'm almost.." She looked up at him woth her lustful bed eyes.

"Yes, cum for me you filthy girl." He growled,his voice deep.

She was able to keep herself together for just a bit longer but the lingering growl caused her to tighten eminencly. Angela came with a loud moan if his name, followed by her oversensatized panting as he plowed into her.

Her orgasm as made his inevitable. "I'm going to come. Where?"

She pulled him closer to her to talk into his ear, nibbling on it. "Where ever you want~".

With a last growl, he pulled out of her and moved until he was in front of her face. He came.

Angela opened her mouth and closed her eyes as he did so until she was sure he was completely done. Only then did she open her eyes to look up at him and close her mouth.

"That was... amazing." He was panting.

She swallowed and on her elbows with a him in agreement.

"Will you be able to walk in the morning?"

"We will have to see...I probably should have though about that."

"So we could very well have to pass a few days in this room. How will we ever occupy ourselves?" He collapsed next to her, smiling.

She rolled onto her side to look at him with a small smile, and playfully rolled her eyes. "Do they have a bath here?"

"Probably. But they'll never let you enter it alone, I'd have to watch you."

"Or you could come in with me. You're not to clean now after all." She smiled.

"Indeed. I'll ask the servants in the morning." For now, he was content with simply hugging her while falling asleep.


End file.
